This invention relates generally to a mechanical coupling with interfitting ends for use in coupling the ends of two abutting pipe elements.
It is well known in the art to use segmented couplings which comprise two or more coupling segments to extend over the ends of abutting pipe elements and to compress the coupling segments into a sealing relation with the external circumference of the aforementioned pipe elements to form a leak-proof bond between coupling and the two elements. The term xe2x80x9cpipe elementxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense to encompass any tubular element that might be conventionally coupled with another tubular pipe element with a coupling. xe2x80x9cPipe elementsxe2x80x9d include but are not limited to conventional lengths of pipe, fittings of all types, valves and all other tubular elements that might be interconnected with such elements in a piping system.
It is also well known in the art to provide an interfitting relationship between the ends of the coupling segments in order to provide a more positive coupling force between the coupling segments. This interfitting relationship is generally accomplished by a tongue and recess arrangement. Generally, each coupling segment has a tongue centered on one end and a recess centered on the other end. Two identical coupling segments are intended to be mated together with the tongue of a first segment fitting into the recess of a second segment and the tongue of the second segment fitting into the recess of the first segment. The interfit of the tongue and recess provides proper alignment of the coupling segments with respect to each other and also provides a stronger connection between the coupling segments.
It is also known in the art to provide a hinged mechanical coupling formed by two semicircular segments, which are permanently hinged together at one of their two ends. If the remaining free ends of the two segments are not left plain (without inter-engaging structures), one is often provided with a centered protruding tongue while the free end of the remaining segment is provided with a mating recess. This construction requires the provision of two distinctly different segments which increases manufacturing and inventory costs. Also, it is possible to incorrectly assemble two segments with tongues or two segments with recesses, which will have to be scrapped or taken apart for proper assembly.
In one aspect, the invention is a coupling segment comprising: an elongated arcuate body having opposing first and second ends; a generally concave surface extending between the first end and the second end; a longitudinal central plane extending from the first end to the second end; a tongue and a recess located side-by-side at the first end, the tongue being generally on an opposite side of the longitudinal central plane from the recess, the recess being slightly larger than the tongue to receive a substantially identical tongue of another coupling segment and form a tongue-recess interfit when the coupling segment is coupled together with the other coupling segment; and at least a first extension of the arcuate body protruding generally radially outwardly from the second end, located on one side of the longitudinal central plane and immediately adjoining a space on an opposing side of the plane, the at least first extension having a bore extending therethrough at least substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal central plane.
In another aspect, the invention is a segmented pipe coupling comprising a first coupling segment and a second coupling segment coupled with the first coupling segment, the first coupling segment being the coupling segment above and the second coupling segment including: an elongate arcuate body having opposing first and second ends, the longitudinal central plane extending from the first end to the second end; a generally concave surface extending between the first end and the second end; a tongue and a recess located side-by-side at the first end, the tongue being genera central plane from the recess, the recess being slightly larger than the tongue of the first coupling segment and receiving the tongue of the first coupling segment and the tongue being slightly smaller than the recess of the coupling segment of claim 1 and received in the recess of the first coupling segment to form a tongue-recess interfit between the second coupling segment and the first coupling segment; at least one extension of the arcuate body protruding generally radially outwardly from the second end, located on one side of the central longitudinal plane and immediately adjoining the extension on the second end of the first coupling segment, the at least one extension having a bore extending therethrough at least substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal central plane and coaxial with the bore of the first coupling segment; and a pivot pin through the coaxial bores hinged coupling together the second end of the second coupling segment with the second end of the first coupling segment.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a hinged pipe coupling comprising a pair of coupling segments, each of the pair of coupling segments including at least: an elongated arcuate body having opposing first and second ends; a generally concave surface extending between the first end and the second end; a longitudinal central plane extending from the first end to the second end; and a tongue and a recess located side-by-side at the first end, the tongue being generally on an opposite side of the longitudinal central plane from the recess, the recess being slightly larger than the tongue to receive a substantially identical tongue of the other coupling segment and form a tongue-recess interfit when the coupling segment is coupled together with the other coupling segment; the pair of coupling segments being pivotally coupled to one another at the second end of each segment.